


his butler the demon

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Black Butler AU, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kidnapping, M/M, alternative universe, but nothing graphic, butler Roy Mustang, demon Roy Mustang, light fluff, mentions of killing, victorian Earl Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Edward Elric is an Earl who lives in his manor with his servants. His butler Roy is very competent and can manage every Situation with ease, even if his master gets kidnapped. Because Roy is simply one hell of a butler.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: RoyEd month





	his butler the demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 26 of royed month for the prompt deal with the devil

The sun rose over the estate of the Elrics, a new day dawned. As every morning, the Elrics' butler was the first to get up starting his duties immediately. He prepared breakfast for his master and ironed his newspaper, woke up the other servants and made tea. He brought tea, biscuits and the newspaper to his master's bedroom on a trolley and pulled back the curtains.

"Good morning, young master.", said Roy as he turned to the large bed where his master, young Edward Elric, was sleeping. Edward slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at his butler as offended as every morning at being woken up. Ed stretched and sat up, stroking his long blonde hair from his face and taking the cup Roy handed him. He inhaled the scent of the tea before taking a sip. "Earl Gray?", he asked. His butler smiled and nodded. "Correct, as always, young master", he confirmed, handing the newspaper to Ed and getting his clothes for the day out of the closet. “Today you will have to take care of documents for your company until noon. In the evening, Mister Kimblee will be here to discuss business matters with you.”, Roy listed aloud and took the empty cup from Ed. "What about the afternoon?", Ed asked. He scanned the article headings but found no article of interest.

Roy frowned. "A dance class was scheduled for the afternoon, but your teacher informed me that she couldn't come here today.", he said. Ed grinned. He had never liked dance classes so he couldn't say he regretted missing one. "Good. Then I have some free time instead.”, he said, but Roy cleared his throat, which made Ed look at him. Roy held a hand to his chin as if he was deep in thought and was looking at his master with his eyebrows drawn together. "Your dancing skills are ... not optimal, as you know.", he started and Ed rolled his eyes. That was a friendly way of saying that he had two left feet and no sense of rhythm. “As you are an earl, it is necessary for you to show a certain skill in the standard dances. And if you don't practice, you won't manage that.”, Roy continued. Sighing Ed put the newspaper aside and got up.

Roy immediately began to help him change his clothes like every morning. "I know that too, but if the teacher can't come, I can't help it.", he said, slipping into the white shirt that Roy held for him. "You just need someone else to teach you.", Roy replied, buttoning the buttons on the shirt. Then he helped Ed into a vest and buttoned it up too. "For example I could do it.", he suggested. Ed looked at him in amazement, while Roy tied a bow around his neck. "You?", he asked and Roy nodded. He helped Ed into his trousers, socks, and shoes. "Indeed, me. Despite all modesty, I can say that I master most dances quite well. Above all the Viennese waltz, which you were supposed to learn today.”, said Roy. He got up and brushed and braided Ed's hair while the young Earl thought about it. "All right.", Ed said finally. Roy wouldn't have rested anyway until he had convinced him. Roy tied the eye patch around Ed's right eye, then took a step back and bowed slightly. "Very well, young master.", he said with a smile.

After his master had had his breakfast and went to his study, Roy went to the kitchen, where, as expected, he found the other servants in conversation. He clapped his hands to get their attention. One of the duties of a butler was to coordinate the work of the servants and ensure that everything was done to the master's satisfaction. He had given them assignments in the morning, but he preferred to be safe with these three. First he turned to the gardener, a blond boy with a straw hat. "Alphonse, did you cut the weeds?", he asked. Alphonse flinched and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oops, so that's what I wanted to do.", he murmured. Roy sighed and turned to the maid. "Sheska, have you polished the silverware?", he asked her. Sheska nervously fidgeted on the spot and adjusted her glasses. "I'll do that right away, yes.", she stuttered. Roy suppressed the impulse to roll his eyes and turned to the chef. "Maes, did you start preparing for dinner?", he asked and got disappointed again this time. Maes cleared his throat and looked away. "I'll do it now.", he said. Roy's eyes narrowed. "So what are you all waiting for?", he asked, making a hurrying gesture, "Start your work." Immediately the three of them ran off to do their jobs.

Roy sighed and straightened his gloves. A butler's job was exhausting, but he had signed up for it. "Very well", he said to himself, "Then I'll start too." Preparing for his master's business dinner was the most important task today. Roy couldn't let Ed look bad, after all, he was still young and there were many who considered him a hindrance of their own businesses, so it was important not to make him look like he hadn't even his own manor under control. First of all Roy chose dinner dishes. They had to be visually appealing, but not too colorful, appropriate for business matters and a suitable size for the meal that would be served. After taking care of it, Roy went into the garden. The weather was very pleasant today, he could serve dinner in the garden. Roy took care of the rose beds, cut off the withered flowers and made everything look pretty. Then he returned to the house. A glance at his pocket watch told Roy that he had to start preparing for lunch. Today it was very important that he managed his time well, after all, his afternoon was planned. Roy was already looking forward to it.

After lunch, Roy walked into Ed's study, dragging the young earl with him to hold the dance lesson as discussed. Ed grumbled under his breath and pouted, but didn't try to get away, he wouldn't have gotten far anyway. Roy had to fight very hard not to laugh at him. Ed just looked too cute when he was grumpy.

Roy cleared his throat. "Well then. The Viennese waltz is one of the most popular classic dances. The music has a three quarters tact and you have to move your feet according to it. It is always the same sequence of steps, once you have internalized them, you only have to practice it, so that shouldn't be too difficult for you, young master.”, Roy told him. He took one of Ed's hands and placed it on his hip, then took the other hand and held it at shoulder height. He placed his own free hand on Ed's shoulder. "When you dance with a lady, you have to lead her. That doesn't mean much in itself, just that you push or pull her slightly into the right direction. But only very slightly. “, he explained. Ed raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little tall for a lady?", he asked. Roy shrugged. "There are also tall ladies and I am your temporary teacher. So, first you take a step back with your left foot. Not that big of a step. Yes, that's better.”, Roy instructed and took a step forward with his right foot himself.

"And now with the right foot to the side. The other side. Not quite that far. So yes. And then pull the other foot next to it.”, he continued and followed his steps. "So far, I haven't noticed that I am leading." Ed muttered. "You are still learning. We practice leading once you master the steps. Now you take a step forward. Not so far, you don't want to kick the lady's shin.”, Roy explained and held onto Ed, who was swaying standing on one leg trying to find the right distance with the other leg. His forehead was furrowed with exertion. When he got to his feet again he looked up at Roy.

"If I just never ask a lady to dance, I don't have to dance either."

"A lady could ask you and it would be rude to reject her, young master."

"If I just never go to a ball, nobody will ask me."

"Balls are social events that you have to go to at least sometimes to prove your place in society."

Ed groaned in annoyance and dropped his forehead against Roy's chest. His hand clawed at the layers of clothing at Roy's waist. Roy chuckled, moved his hand from Ed's shoulder and gently stroked Ed's hair. "We've just started, you'll get better over time.", he said, pressing a soft kiss on Ed's head. Ed flinched and looked up at him with flushed cheeks. Roy smiled innocently as if nothing had happened. "I'll make you a particularly good dessert tonight if you make an effort, alright?", he tried to motivate Ed. At first it seemed to work, Ed nodded and followed Roy's instructions for a while until he stopped and complained again.

"This is far too complicated! I get tangled with my feet! And if I have to lead, it won't work at all!”, he nagged and looked at the floor. Roy gazed at him and considered. "Would you prefer me to lead?", he asked. Ed just shrugged. He would have prefered to stop the lesson and they both knew it. Still, Roy didn't give up. Roy lifted Ed up a bit and put him down a little closer so Ed's feet stood on Roys. "What's that about, you idiot? I can't trample on my giant lady's feet, can I?!”, Ed shouted, but Roy shook his head. "Right. That's not the purpose of this.”, he replied, holding Ed closer to his body than before, which silenced Ed and made him blush. Then Roy started repeating the dance moves he had previously explained, with Ed automatically dancing along without having to do it himself. "Wah! What are you doing?”, Ed stuttered and clung to Roy. Roy laughed softly and didn't answer, instead he lifted Ed up so now he carried Ed bridal style and danced a little further while humming a tune. Ed didn't complain again, but wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and leaned his head on Roy's shoulder while listening to him.

"Don't worry, young master. At some point you will master the waltz, though not today. But at least you started with it, that's more than nothing.", Roy murmured in Ed's hair and finally stopped again. Ed bit his lip. His butler simply couldn't stop either making him feel confused or flustered. Just like he did now. Roy kissed Ed on the forehead and let his lips stay there longer than was necessary. Ed sighed and unconciously closed his eyes. He could feel a smile spread across Roy's lips. They stayed like this for a while, Ed in Roy's arms, both silent, just enjoying the other's presence.

When Roy returned to the kitchen, the other servants immediately ran up to him. Sheska and Alphonse each clung to one of his arms and stammered apollogies, while Maes wiped soot off his face with a handkerchief, murmuringring something about the temperature of the oven. Roy sighed and forced himself to stay calm, to not get upset, even if it was incomprehensible how quickly the three could cause chaos even if they only had simple tasks. Roy cleared his throat. "So, in order, what happened?", he asked in a loud voice, making the three fall silent. Alphonse started. "I sprayed weed killer, but I didn't notice that I sprayed it on the flowers too and now all the roses have wilted.", he explained contritely. "And I wanted to polish the silverware, but then I fell down and broke the plates that you put out and... and when I wanted to pick them up, my glasses fell down and now... now they have a crack.", Sheska stuttered and held her glasses as proof right in front of Roy's face. "I wanted to prepare the meat for dinner, but it felt like the oven wasn't hot enough, so I got the flamethrower out, but it didn't work out that well.", Maes confessed, looking at the floor in embarassement.

Roy took a deep breath and ran a hand across his face. "Stay calm.", he said to himself internally, "Always stay calm. It doesn't help Ed if I don't stay calm.” With his hand on his chin, he pondered how he could save the dinner. After all, he couldn't serve charred meat on broken pieces in a withered garden. Roy's eyes wandered to the kitchen cupboard, where he saw a handleless mug. A smile spread across his face. He clapped his hands together. "That's alright. We will improvise, it will be fine. Now calm down and listen to me.“, he said with a grin and explained his idea to the three.

When Mister Kimblee arrived in the evening, Roy led him and Ed into the garden as intended. Ed didn't show his surprise, while Kimblee expressed his astonishment. "Oh. It's a Japanese stone garden. How pretty.“, he said and looked at the stone bed in which the traces of a rake could be seen. "As a matter of fact. It is still new, but nevertheless it creates a relaxed atmosphere.”, Roy explained while pulling back a chair for Ed. Kimblee sat down as well and put his hands together. “Every time one enters the Elric estate, one can expect a surprise. Not bad, young earl.”, he said with a grin in Ed's direction, but Ed just shrugged. "It's just a garden. If you really want to be surprised, you'd better not come to me.”, he muttered and let his eyes wander to Roy, who nodded to him.

Roy stood next to his master while he was talking to Kimblee and let the other servants serve the dinner. Exceptionally, there were no accidents, all three were careful not to bring Ed into a bad situation and therefore made every effort to do everything well. When Maes placed a bowl of rice, meat and vegetables in front of Kimblee, the latter looked at it in astonishment. "What kind of dish is that? Is that the main course?”, he asked. "So?", Ed asked back, licking his lips as Maes put the same in front of him. Roy cleared his throat. “This dish is called Donburi. According to ancient Japanese custom, it was given to servants to honor them and to thank them for their hard work. I figured that if you were so diligent to get information for my young master, that would be an appropriate dish.”, he explained with a polite smile and an almost challenging undertone. Kimblee's mouth opened, but he wasn't sure what to say to it, so he just copied Ed, who had already started eating. "What are you complaining about, tastes good. You did well, Maes.”, Ed praised between two bites and immediately Maes' chest swelled with pride, even though in reality he had only cut the meat and put it on the rice, as Ed could probably imagine.

Roy suppressed a laugh and turned to the maid, who had been standing aside the entire time and pressed the bottle of wine Roy had given her to her chest, afraid of dropping it. "Sheska, would you pour the wine for the gentlemen?", he asked her, but got no response. "Sheska?", he repeated, and Sheska flinched. "Wine, yes, of course immediately!", she stammered and walked to the table. She staggered a little and sweated with exertion. The crack in her glasses made it difficult to see where she was going and where the wine glasses were. Before Roy could hurry to help, she had already poured wine on the tablecloth around Kimblee's glass. Kimblee himself didn't notice that, since he had lifted his bowl and held it directly in front of his face while shoveling rice into his mouth, but he would notice it immediately once the puddle of wine dripped onto his pants. In a flash, Roy grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it from the table, so quickly that plates and glasses remained in place. He folded it up, held it behind his back, and put on a neutral expression as if nothing had happened. When Kimblee put his bowl down again, he blinked in confusion. "Wasn't there just a tablecloth?", he asked, puzzled. “My master found a small stain on it and asked me to remove it. Please do not pay any further attention to it.”, Roy explained. Ed looked at him in confusion, then quickly back at his plate. "Um, yes ... yes, I did. Exactly.“, he mumbled and tried to sound calm.

While Roy took the tablecloth away, Maes cleared the plates, and Alphonse carried Sheska away, who was still panicky about her mishap, Kimblee and Ed continued to talk business. "I have to say, little Earl, you have a good sense for London's underworld. As you suspected, the Italian mafia actually started doing business there.”, Kimblee said, quickly dodging a rolled-up napkin that Ed threw at him. "I'm not little!", Ed shouted, but then cleared his throat to calm down. He glanced towards the manor and wondered how long it would take Roy to bring the dessert. At first he didn't notice that Kimblee got up and walked around the table. "You really do have such a good feeling for it, I'm surprised you don't notice everything.", Kimblee continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. Ed looked up at him in confusion, but Kimblee did not explain what he meant, but chuckled darkly instead and took a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. With one leap he was next to Ed and pressed the handkerchief over his mouth and nose. Ed initially resisted, but quickly passed out from the chloroform.

When Roy came back into the garden with the cake, he found that there was no one there. Both Kimblee and Ed were gone, the only thing left of the two was a piece of paper that lay under Ed's wine glass. Roy took it out from underneath and unfolded it. His face took on an angry expression as he read what it said. "Servants of the little earl, I have your master and if you want to get him back in one piece, bring me the key to the ware house which the little one stole to the address below." Roy crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket, then he walked back to the kitchen with quick steps. "I have to take care of some business. You stay here and clean this up.”, he said to the other three and put the cake on the table. All three eyed the cake with interest. "When you say clean it up, do you mean we can eat it?", Maes asked hopefully and looked up, but found that Roy was already gone.

When Ed woke up, he found that he was lying tied up on the floor in a strange house. "Well, look at that. The little Earl has woken up and is probably regrtting not having asked someone else to infiltrate the mafia.”, he heard Kimblee's voice. Ed closed his eyes and opened them again to really wake up. "Who do you call tiny here? I'll cut your legs off and stick them on top of your head.”, Ed threatened and rolled back and forth on the floor. Kimblee laughed out loud. "I hardly believe that. Wrapped up and surrounded by armed mafiosi like you are, you will hardly find a chance to do anything like that.“, he replied and laughed even more. To his surprise, Ed joined in the laughter. "Right, I'm not going to do that. Roy will.”, Ed corrected himself with a big grin. Kimblee made a scornful sound. "I hardly believe that this butler will be of any help to you at the moment, tiny.", he scoffed.

In front of the gate to Kimblee's villa, Roy put a hand on his chin as he eyed the building thoughtfully. He could clearly see that it was full of armed men running around in it. Roy looked worried and checked his watch. "I'll have to hurry, otherwise Ed will be disappointed.", he muttered to himself, put the watch away and tore the lock off of the gate. "Why did this Kimblee have to kidnap him on a Friday evening anyway.", he murmured annoyed, opening the gate. He sighed and straightened his gloves. Then he ran towards the villa.

"Aw man, where have the young master and Roy gone to?", Alphonse asked for the tenth time, pouting, his head resting on his crossed arms on the table. Sheska sighed and patted his head. "They will surely come back soon. Isn't that right, Maes?”, she murmured quietly. The two looked like two puppies someone had left behind, while Maes, on the other hand, was walking back and forth impatiently. "Does cleaning it up mean eating now or doesn't it? If we eat the cake and Roy didn't mean that, he'll be mad again. Why can't he just give specific instructions? What is the guy doing right now anyway?”, Maes thought aloud.

The men guarding the villa were slow, Roy thought. They only discovered him when he already reached the dining room, not because any of them noticed that a strange butler was walking through the hallways, but because they stumbled over the bodies of their colleagues which Roy had left on his way. In the dining room, however, they came running and started shooting at Roy. Roy jumped out of the ways of the bullets and looked at his watch again. "Admittedly, I still have some time if I don't want to disappoint Ed, but I should still end this here as soon as possible. I know he told me I should act like a human, but one can always make exceptions.”, he thought aloud. Roy stopped at the opposite door of the dining room and snapped his fingers. A spark was created that turned into a huge flame within a second and before the mafiosi realized what was happening, they were enveloped in fire and died before they could even scream. The fire spread to curtains and tables, but Roy ignored it. He had already left the room and kept walking through the hallways, always following his feeling in order to get to Edward.

Meanwhile, Kimblee paced up and down in the room. "You English men are such scaredies. Can you imagine how everyone was trembling when we came here and wanted to spread our smuggling business out of fear of the Queen's watchdog? And this watchdog is just you, a little kid with the title of an earl! Nevertheless, they all refused to join us. One guy even advised me to go back to Italy. What a coward!”, he ranted to himself and finally stopped in front of Ed. He grinned and dropped to his knees in front of him to be at Ed's eye level. "But admittedly, you must have some skills at all, after all you stole the key to our warehouse. But now you have to deal with the consequences!“, he continued and grabbed Ed by his braided hair but released him with a cry when Ed kicked him hard between the legs. Ed grinned happily as Kimblee fell back and whimpered with pain. "You really should have stayed in Italy, you moron.", Ed hissed.

Furious, Kimblee got up again and took a gun out of his pocket, which he then held to Ed's forehead. "Watch what you say, you brat!", he shouted at him. "You should take that advice to your heart yourself.", Roy said behind him. Kimblee jumped and turned around, confusedly aiming his gun at him instead. "How .. how did you get here? And when? How did you get in here with all the guards?”, he stuttered and stared at Roy, who was walking slowly towards him. "Yes, there were many guards indeed. Now there are just many bodies. Or what's left of them. Anyway, how are you, young master?”, Roy asked cheerfully. Bored Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay. Well, my arm fell asleep and that guy there doesn't stop calling me tiny, but otherwise I'm fine. Do we still have time?”, he replied to which Roy nodded. Kimblee looked confused between the two and tried unsuccessfully not to show his panic. "You stop right now and give me the key!", he shouted at Roy, who kept walking towards him, looking at his pocket watch. "I hurried. We have more time than we need, so you don't have to worry.", he told Ed, but stopped when he heard Kimblee fire a shot. "Roy!", Ed screamed, eyes wide. Roy looked down at himself and looked at the hole the bullet had left in his chest. "How annoying. Now I have to sew the shirt again.“, he complained and shook his head in frustration. Completely frozen, Kimblee stared at him. His mouth opened and closed and sweat poured from his forehead. "Why ... why aren't you dead?", he stuttered, however Roy didn't answer but pushed him to the side with a casual gesture, hurling Kimblee against the wall.

Roy knelt down in front of Ed and tore the tie ups apart. As soon as Ed was free, he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "You idiot, why do you always let people shoot at you?! Every time I get a fright!”, he scolded him. Roy chuckled and lifted him up. "I'm sorry, young master. Next time I'll try harder.”, he replied, gently stroking Ed's hair. While the two were still busy, Kimblee managed to get up again. Holding his arm, which was probably broken, he stared at the two in bewilderment. "Hey, you, butler! Work for me, I'm hiring you! You'll get paid twice what you get now! Oh, what do I say, ten times as much! And you can have women and wine as much as you want! “, he called to Roy, who just laughed at him.

He picked Ed up on one arm, gripped the glove of his free hand with his teeth, and pulled it off. He held up his hand so Kimblee could see that his fingernails were black and there was a red symbol on the skin of the back of his hand, a circle with several lines through it, forming a pattern and a tiny fire salamander in it. "I'm not interested in money, women, or wine, Mister Kimblee. Such things do not matter to something like me, for these are human desires and I am not a human being. You would have to offer me your soul, however that would not gain you anything, because I do not enter into several contracts at the same time.", Roy explained and his eyes started to glow red. Ed removed his eye patch and Kimblee could see that on his right eye ball was the same symbol as on Roy's hand. He put his arm around Roy's shoulders and smiled broadly. "That's it, Kimblee. It's a bad idea to mess with someone who has made a deal with the devil.", he added, then turned to his butler, "Roy, put an end to this. That's an order.” Roy grinned broadly and his teeth were suddenly big and sharp, like a predator's. He raised his hand and put his thumb and index finger together. "Yes, my lord.", he replied and snapped.

When Roy walked past the gate he had previously opened, he checked his pocket watch again. He turned to Ed, who was still sitting on Roy's arm turning around for one last look at the burning villa. "Only fifteen minutes left.", he told him. Ed nodded and clung to Roy, who picked up his pace and ran back to Ed's manor.

When they got there, the servants ran to them. "Oh finally, I thought I would have to watch the new episode alone!", Alphonse called and grabbed Ed's hand to pull him to the TV despite the fact that Roy was still carrying him. "We were so worried!", Sheska called, stumbled over her own feet and was held upright by Maes. "Can't you give orders more precisely? Could we have eaten the cake now, or couldn't we?”, Maes asked Roy, who sighed. Ed looked up in surprise. "There is cake?", he asked excitedly. Roy nodded and a smile spread across his face. "Yes, there is cake. How about we all go inside and eat it while we watch the new episode of young master's favorite series, which starts in a few minutes, together.”, he suggested and got enthusiastic approval.

When Roy later brought Ed to bed, he was already very tired, but still forced his eyes to stay open and grabbed Roy's hand. "You did well today, Roy.", he murmured sleepily. Roy bit back a chuckle and instead leaned over Ed to kiss him on the forehead. "Oh please, my young master, if I couldn't manage a day like today, what kind of a butler would I be?", he replied. Ed snuggled up to him. "Not a demonic one in any case. You really do deserve my soul.”, Ed mumbled against Roy's chest. Roy stroked his now loose hair. He was sure Ed wouldn't praise him that much if he wasn't so sleepy, but it was nice to hear something like that from him anyway. "What will you do with it once the contract is fulfilled?", Ed asked after a while. Roy looked at him in confusion. "With my soul.", Ed clarified. Roy hugged him. "I'll keep it and take good care of it.", he murmured into Ed's hair. “I thought you were going to eat it.”, Ed said questioningly. Roy took a deep breath of Ed's smell. “At the beginning I planned so. But if I did eat it, I would lose you. I could never spend time with you again. You would just be dead. I don't want that, I don't want to live without you. You mean everything to me.”, he explained to Ed, who then blushed and hid his face in Roy's chest. "Roy, stay with me overnight.", he whispered. Roy smiled. "I will always stay with you.", he replied.


End file.
